1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs and and more specially to a golf club angular orientation indicating device, which allows a golfer to start a golf club swing at a particular angular orientation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art provides at least one device for the angular orientation of the starting point of a golf club swing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,663 to Lin discloses a golf position and parallel indicating device for the top of a backswing. However, the Lin device may be simplified to reduce manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a golf club angular orientation indicating device, which is less costly to manufacture than that of the prior and allows a golfer to start a golf club swing at a particular angular orientation.
The present invention provides a golf club angular orientation indicating device, which allows a golfer to start a golf club swing at a particular angular orientation. The golf club angular orientation indicating device (angular orientation indicating device) includes an indicator housing, a switch plate and a shaft clamp. The indicator housing includes a switch housing and a cover plate. The cover plate is secured to the switch housing with any suitable fastening method. The shaft clamp is slidably received by the switch housing. An orientation bore is formed in the switch housing to pivotally receive the switch plate. The switch plate includes a rotatable platform, and a switch retaining plate. The rotatable platform is pivotally retained on one end by the switch housing and on the other end by a power plate. The power plate is retained in the switch housing.
The switch retaining plate preferably includes a mounting plate, at least two tilt switches and at least two spring loaded pivot plates. Preferably, three spring loaded pivot plates are secured to the mounting plate in a circle, angularly spaced equidistant from each other. Each tilt switch is mounted to a top of a single spring loaded pivot plate with any suitable attachment method. The three tilt switches are electrically connected in series. The rotatable platform includes three switch openings that provide clearance for the three spring loaded pivot plates. The switch retaining plate is secured to the rotatable platform with any suitable attachment method. A hold down opening is formed through rotatable platform and the mounting plate to receive a hold down bolt. The hold down bolt is retained with an adjustment nut. Power is preferably supplied to the three tilt switches through at least one battery and an on-off switch. Closing the circuit of all three tilt switches will supply power to a light emitting device and/or sound emitting device, when the on-off switch is in the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an angular orientation indicating device, which is less costly to manufacture than that of the prior.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide an angular orientation indicating device, which allows a golfer to start a golf club swing at a particular angular orientation.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.